Unknown World
by Firefrosteh
Summary: (A Sonic and Pokemon Crossover Fanfiction!) Sonic The Hedgehog has found himself stuck in an Unknown World after his arch-nemesis, Eggman induced a strange Chaos Control which caused him and his friends to be teleported into another World. As Sonic adjusts to this new and strange place, he makes new friends, tries to find old ones...and of course the way back to his own World...


"Hey, hey there...Wake up! Are you okay?"  
"Nnngh"  
Sonic could feel the soft touch of somebody's hands rocking him back and fourth, effortlessly attempting to awaken him.  
"Come on...wake up!" The voice he could hear continued to plead and echo, and the blue hedgehog finally came to his senses. With the sunlight blinding his vision, Sonic slowly opened his eyelids to reveal a pair of brilliant lime green eyes.  
"Wha...?" Sonic couldn't pick up the strength to speak properly, let alone sit up, so then he just let a half-hearted grunt escape his mouth.  
"Phew, you're awake little guy! I thought for a minute then I'd need to take you to a Pokemon Centre!" The stranger leaned over him, and Sonic instantly realised that he was staring into the eyes of a human. There was an odd yellow mouse-like creature with red spots on it's cheeks and peculiar pointed ears with jet black tips.  
"Pika, Pikachu!" The yellow mouse greeted, raising a hand-like paw, three fingers on each. Other than that, the human just gazed at him with wide hazel eyes, they were filled with curiosity.  
"Who...Who are you?" Sonic blinked a few times before jolting upright, shaking his head. The young boy raised his head.  
"Oh! Excuse me for my rudeness. My name's Ash, and this Pokemon here is my buddy Pikachu!" Ash introduced himself, Pikachu leaping down from his shoulder, which revealed the lightning strike shaped tail it had.  
Sonic, startled and confused, shot to his feet and made a leap of faith backwards, slamming into a tree.  
"Oww!" He wailed, stumbling forwards again and rubbing his back. Ash twitched, looking slightly puzzled.  
"Hey...are you feeling okay?" The trainer asked, leaning forward, he was crouched down still from where he was shaking Sonic to wake him up. Sonic felt a shudder shiver down his back as cold as ice and he shook his head again.  
"I gotta get outta here and find my friends!" He exclaimed, about to dash off. However Pikachu halted him, static electricity crackled fiercely from the red patches on his cheeks.  
"Pikaaa..." The yellow creature growled, now weary and alert.  
"Pikachu, there's no need to be like that!" Ash got up and ran over, scooping the Pokemon from his feet and putting him up on his shoulders.  
"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu argued, Ash ignored his friend's complaints and stared at Sonic again.  
"You're not from around here...are you?" The black-haired boy asked, adjusting the cap that was placed on his head. Sonic nodded, folding his arms.  
"I'm from a different world, of course! What is this strange place. And why the heck is that yellow rat thing even on your shoulder?!" Sonic's ears perked, and Pikachu instantly snarled again, launching himself at Sonic.  
"Pika-_CHUUU_!" Electricity now burst from Pikachu's cheeks, spiralling toward Sonic at a dangerously fast speed. Sonic put his foot forward, appearing behind Pikachu in just heartbeats. He whistled, now wide awake and ready to run forever if he wanted to.  
"Too slow, Pika-whatever-they-call-you." Sonic waved a hand, smirking his usual smirk. Pikachu whipped around, ears flattening.  
"Pikachu, cut it out!" Ash suddenly stepped in-between them, casting icy glances at both of them. Pikachu turned around stubbornly.  
"Pika!" The yellow mouse snorted, folding his arms. Sonic pouted, tapping his feet.  
"I'm sorry about my buddy, you see he's not usually like this." Ash apologized.  
"You need to teach it some courtesy." Sonic chuffed, "But it's okay anyway, that thing's way too slow to hit-" He cut off awkwardly as Ash grabbed him, picking him up and holding him high in the air, seeming as Sonic was only three foot tall and reasonably light-weighted.  
"Wow, what exactly are you? You can move incredibly fast! You gotta teach me and Pikachu to do that!" Ash's hazel eyes were sparkling with excitement and interestment all at the same time. Sonic smiled weakly, not really liking the fact that Ash had swept him off his feet, but he replied anyway.  
"What you see is what you get! I'm just a guy who loves adventure, Sonic the Hedgehog! -Wuaah!" He plummeted to the ground as Ash suddenly released him, and he flipped over, landing neatly and silently on the ground. Ash was fishing something out of his jacket pockets.  
"Now let's see, what kind of Pokemon are you?" He was mumbling to himself as he finally retrieved his Pokedex. Sonic, being the Hedgehog he was, overheard him and rolled his eyes.  
"I'm not a Pokemon, ya doofus!" Sonic corrected the Pokemon Trainer. He stretched before swiping a hand under his nose, smirking. "I told you already, I'm not from this world! I was sent here after my enemy - his name is Eggman - caused some sort of Chaos Control which caused me to come tumbling to this place."  
Ash blinked, tilting his head. "Chaos Control? Eh? So you're not from here after all?"  
Sonic shook his head, frowning and beginning to tap his feet on the ground again.  
"I can't remember what happened after that. But...I know my friends are here somehow...and if they get into trouble...I have to find them!" He reared up, about to run off yet again, but once more Ash blocked his way.  
"Wait a minute, you can't just go off into the city, people will freak out!"  
Sonic stopped all of a sudden.  
"Oh yeah...well then I'll take your Pikachu with me then and he can help!" Sonic decided, clapping his hands together. Pikachu spun around to face them again after sulking next to the tree.  
"Pika, Pikachu!" The yellow Pokemon snapped, pouting.  
"Aw, come on. I'm sorry for calling you a yellow rat." Sonic dropped down onto one knee, holding hand out to stroke Pikachu. Pikachu flinched, put padded forward.  
"Pika..." Reluctantly, Pikachu put his head against Sonic's hand, and he brang it over Pikachu's head.  
"There there," Sonic smiled. Pikachu's ears slowly perked upright.  
"Pika..." Pikachu finally smiled back after a long while, looking more content and happy, accepting Sonic's friendship. "Chuuu!"  
"That's good of you two to make friends." Ash looked relieved as he stepped forward, staring at them both. "Are you sure you two are gonna be okay?" He asked.  
"Of course!" Sonic lifted his head, his tone reassuring.  
"Chu, Pika!" Pikachu stood up on his hind legs, nodding in agreement.  
"Anyway, if anyone tries to catch us, I can get outta there before you can say a single word." His usual smirk formed on his muzzle. Ash looked from Sonic to Pikachu, then back again, and after what seemed years, he finally nodded.  
"Alright then, I trust you." The Pokemon Trainer nodded, "Be careful Pikachu." He told his Partner. "And Sonic, was it?" He added, "I'll be heading over to the nearest Pokemon Centre to wait for you, okay? Pikachu will know what it looks like, so don't worry."  
"Roger that." Sonic turns, raising a hand and then averts his gaze to Pikachu. "Pika-whatsit, I run pretty fast so-" His speech cut off abruptly as Pikachu leaped up already, scrambling up and hanging from the top of his head. Sonic's ears twitched. "Okay kid, hold on!" He warns.  
"Pika!" Pikachu pointed a small yellow hand out, pinpointing the City beyond. Sonic put his foot in front of the other, leaned forward, and, with a mighty push, sped off down the route at full-speed, kicking up dust behind his as his feet pattered the ground so fast that they were just a blur of red and white. Pikachu gripped onto Sonic's head, yelping in surprise.  
"Pikachuuuuuuu!" The yellow mouse's cry echoed in the distance as Sonic trekked further away from the spot he had first awoken up to in this world. He'd made a new friend within a matter of minutes, and now it was time to find his other friends. His adventure in the World of Pokemon had just began.


End file.
